


【SSHP/斯哈】对面的602（灵异向）

by barlyle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 灵异描写, 略有些玄幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barlyle/pseuds/barlyle
Summary: 哈利波特作死现场
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	【SSHP/斯哈】对面的602（灵异向）

对面的602（灵异向）  
玄学预警  
不明物种斯×苦逼大学生哈  
Ooc预警  
千层滤镜看斯内普  
不喜勿喷  
一句话概括：哈利波特大型作死现场

1.  
明明害怕还是忍不住去看。

又开始了  
哈利看了眼手机，又是0：00。  
对面楼道里的声控灯亮了。  
准确的说，是先亮了两层，然后是第三层、第四层、第五层，期间第一层、第二层又渐渐地灭掉，最后第六层的灯亮了，像坏掉一样不停地闪，亮了又灭掉，亮了又灭掉，直到对面整栋楼上只有那一层明明灭灭。  
夜色浓重，橙黄色的暖调灯光并没有让人感到温暖，反而陡生诡异。明亮的颜色被限制在狭小的空间里，一闪一灭间仿佛有什么东西在冲击禁锢，试图破笼而出。  
哈利扯了扯被子蒙住了头，把冰凉的手交叉到腋下紧紧地抱住自己，这太他妈恐怖了。自从他大二学业加重开始熬夜之后，他就渐渐发现对面那栋楼的异常。  
就像……就像一个晚归的人回家一样……  
固定的时间，固定的602！  
但是……他根本没有看到人！  
虽然师生宿舍楼楼距不算很近，但是他至少能透过玻璃窗看到楼道里是否有人。  
如果说那层的声控灯就是被人恶趣味的设定好了的按规定的时间、规定的顺序明灭，那还不至于让哈利如此害怕。  
但是那灯亮的太过于人性化了。  
有时那灯会一下亮到第三层，就好像一个人不小心跺脚跺的声音过大了；有时前五层都没有亮，第六层却突然开始闪烁，就像有人……  
操，这根本不像人干的事儿好吗？他一想就头皮发麻，汗毛竖立。  
等这学期奖学金发下来一定先装个窗帘。穷逼大学生打了个寒颤，保命要紧，再这样下去他可能会被对面的声控灯吓死。  
他把被子扒开一道缝看了看对床睡成死猪的罗恩……真是同屋不同命。  
他有次把罗恩拖起来，俩人跟傻逼一样坐在窗台前等着对面的灯亮，然后，那天晚上什么也没发生……自那以后无论哈利怎么和罗恩描述对面那栋楼，罗恩都当他学傻了。  
……  
哈利没想到更让他崩溃的还在后面。

2.  
哈利已经有点儿害怕到麻木了。  
直到那天晚上他清楚地看到了人影。  
哈利在极度恐惧的情况下只留意了那“人”的长袍。  
按理说看到人总比之前的情况要好，但是并没有。  
那人就那么从五楼楼梯的拐角处凭空出现了，然后消失在了602门前，他甚至连门都没有打开。其实哈利根本就没看见他是否开了门，六楼的灯每一次闪动，他都出现在不同的位置。而且……现在谁会穿拖地的长袍！？！？  
夜晚的凉意透过指尖慢慢的流过手臂汇到胸腔，心脏好像被一只冰冷的手紧紧地扼住，周身的血液越来越粘稠直到渐渐凝固，大脑也因为过度刺激出现了短暂的停顿，哈利就这么瞪大着眼睛呆愣在那里，俨然一副吓傻了的模样。  
罗恩半夜上厕所时，睡眼朦胧的看见哈利的床上直挺挺地坐着一个直勾勾看着对面宿舍楼的人时，立刻就被吓醒了，差点就在床上就地解决了。然后发现是哈利波特，上去给了他一拳“吓死老子了，你半夜不睡觉干啥呢？”  
哈利身体没动，只是缓缓地转动脑袋看向罗恩，他的两个眼珠依然直视前方，仿佛整个人都僵硬了。  
罗恩“啪”把灯打开，哈利被晃得眨了眨眼，才慢慢回神。  
“罗……罗恩，有鬼啊！！！”  
“我操你妈，你想吵醒整栋楼的人吗？”  
“我明天就申请换宿舍，咱俩一起！我不行了，再这么下去我就要成为霍格沃茨第一个不是因为学习而疯调的人了！！！”  
“好……不过我建议你明天去校医院看看。”  
“滚你妈的，我说真的！”  
“行行行，咱先睡觉。”  
“你睡我这儿，我睡你那边。”  
“哦，闹了半天你就是想睡我的床。”  
“滚……”

3.  
事实证明，大学的办事效率真的低，那张申请书就跟石沉大海了一样，一周了屁消息也没有。  
期间罗恩又被迫看了一回对面的灯光。这次他看到了哈利说的诡异声控灯，本来没怎么害怕，然后他听到哈利发出一种像被掐着脖子垂死挣扎时发出的嘶哑破碎的声音：“罗……恩……你看见那个穿黑袍的人了吗……”  
他缓缓地偏过头，看见哈利大睁着眼，愣愣的瞪着对面闪烁的楼道。跟……被什么东西缠上一样。  
他猛地看向对面，什么人影都没有。大腿不自觉的颤抖，他搓了搓起满鸡皮疙瘩的胳臂，对面的楼没问题，他身边的兄弟有问题。  
“哈，哈利，你魔怔了，对面什么也没有”罗恩咽了口唾沫，“那啥，明天还有化学，咱们要不看看书？”  
罗恩说完就后悔了，他一点也不想看化学，他一点也不想凌晨看化学，会做噩梦的！！！  
“啊……好，”哈利回过神来，他从书包里抽出一本比较破旧的化学书“这个混血王子很有个性，对很多实验也有更高明的见解。”  
“操！你还没放回去！乱拿别人东西是不好的你知道吗？”罗恩有些嫉妒，明明他和哈利都没带书，然后他抢到了柜子里的新书，而哈利却靠这本混血王子的书出尽了风头。  
“我看完了会还回去的，反正人家估计已经毕业了。”说着就抱着书爬到了床上，窝在被窝里津津有味地看着混血王子记的笔记和乱七八糟的有感而发，渐渐忘了什么人影什么灯光，就这么沉迷于这本书中，他越读越觉得这人学识渊博，学贯中西，博古通今，他的思想深度已经超出了他的认知。  
“罗恩，这个混血王子神秘又牛逼，好想见见他啊。”哈利有些兴奋的说。  
而倾听者已经睡了一个。

4.  
哈利知道他不能寄希望于学校的垃圾物业，但是他还是尝试了一把：“歪您好，教室宿舍楼A栋6层的声控灯坏了，能帮忙修一下吗？”  
“哦，那一层啊，电路不行，换了好几个灯泡了。”  
“那……能修吗？”  
“一时半会儿也修不好。”  
“……麻烦您了”  
操，服了，坏的不是你家楼道你就不知道急！再修不好，我也坏了好吗！  
变故发生在了当天晚上  
你看见一只蝙蝠会害怕，只是因为你害怕那个物种，害怕仅仅是一种较为极端的情绪，大多是特定场景、特定时刻的产物；你发现这只蝙蝠要咬你的的时候，你才真真切切的感到恐惧，它成为了一种症状，而且你自己无法控制。  
哈利正在床上挑灯拜读着他心爱的化学书，他忽然神经质地抬起头来，就像感受到猎食者的小鹿。  
他就这么直直地对上了对面人影的视线。温馨的橘色灯光在那“人”背后闪烁，那人的轮廓时隐时现，时而突兀的出现在楼道的窗台前，暖人的灯光更加衬托出他的冰冷；时而隐匿于幽暗的夜色中，仿佛某种在宗教神话中出现的物种。哈利只能看到模模糊糊的黑影，但他知道那个“人”在看他！他能感受到那种冰冷无机质的视线，就像是狩猎者在打量一只待宰的猪猡。  
在某次灯光灭掉之后，那“人”消失了。  
空气中积压的恐惧忽然找到了缺口，猛地灌到哈利的腹部，肌肉猛地收缩，肠道一阵痉挛，阴冷的感觉渐渐上涌到胃部，他僵直着身体，一呼一吸都极力控制，他死死地盯着对面楼道的窗户，一明一灭，明明害怕的要死还是想看，他知道那个“人”不会再出现，他开始逼着自己怀有侥幸心理，就好像那之前不过是错觉，那人影还是同往常一样不带停顿的回到602.  
他把书合上放到了床边的书桌上，慢慢地躺在床上，逼着自己凝望着天花板，可那道冰冷无机质的视线仿佛一直都在，裸露的皮肤渐渐感觉到冷意，他盖上被子逼迫自己进入睡眠，但是那种恐惧抑制不住的从窗前、从门后、从床下……从各个他能想到的地方流溢出来。这已经不是身体某一刻的战栗了，这是对于他整个灵魂的焚巢荡穴。  
梦中，他被什么东西追赶，那东西似乎不急于追上他，就像……就像给猎物注入毒液的蛇，只是缓缓地跟在猎物身后，静静地等待它的死亡。哈利拼命的往前跑，直到猛地惊醒后两只脚还在蹬动。  
就在那一瞬间，他仿佛又感觉到了那道冰冷的视线，警惕的环视四周，没有什么异常，只有罗恩的鼾声和风吹动书页的沙沙声。

5.  
早上在食堂吃饭的时候，哈利和罗恩说起昨夜的梦境，忽然他停了下来，“你说……什么样的风才能把化学书吹开。”哈利已经开始发抖，连带着声音也有些怪异。  
那种精装的能当板砖用的教科书怕是……  
罗恩看着自家脸色苍白，表情诡异的舍友忽然意识到了什么：“你说你什么时候看见的那个人影？”  
“上上的星期三，我记得很清楚第二天是学校公休。”  
“……星期三好像有化学课……”  
“操，是那本书！该死的！”哈利饭也不吃了，就像回宿舍赶紧把那本书扔了。  
“上课要紧，上课要紧，而且你说昨天他看你了，为什么之前没看你。你又作什么死了？”罗恩拽住哈利  
“没干什么吧……操，我完了”哈利感觉从脖子到肩膀到大腿的肌肉都僵硬了“我说我想见见混血王子……”  
“……你真是作的一手好死……赶紧想办法把人家送回去吧。”  
晚上，哈利对着那本化学书深刻检讨，说什么自己不应该乱拿别人东西，以后一定好好做人啥的。  
0：00，对面的灯没亮。  
0：30，对面的灯还是没亮。  
“罗恩罗恩，灯没亮，我成功了。”哈利生生把罗恩晃了起来。  
有可能人家根本就没回家。罗恩迷迷糊糊的想。

6.  
第二天哈利就虔诚地把那本化学书放到了教室的柜子里。  
他感到从未有过的放松。  
直到，他回到宿舍后看到书桌上被翻开的化学书。  
哈利崩溃了，他宁愿相信自己的记忆出现了偏差，他说服自己是他忘记把书送回去了。  
下午他拉着罗恩一起去了化学实验室，小心翼翼的把书放了回去。  
太好了，桌子上没有书。晚上，哈利回到宿舍终于松了一口气。当他翻开书包的时候，这口气又松不了了，就这么不上不下的卡在嗓子眼儿。  
那本书还在书包里，甚至位置到没有变。  
哈利彻底疯了。  
罗恩回来的时候闻到一股浓浓的烟味，“你把什么烧了？这么呛人。”  
“没啊，外面传进来的味儿吧。”  
哈利面色平静，甚至没有了这段时间一直刻在脸上的恐惧。他坐在书桌前写了会儿作业，书包也没收拾就上了床，甚至不再病态地等待对面的楼道亮起灯。  
一夜无梦。  
第二天两个人都起晚了，哈利匆匆把作业塞进书包就冲去了化学实验室。  
还有15分钟下课，他早就做完了实验，等老师点评完作业，就去食堂补上早饭。  
“老师任职这么久，第一次发现这么完美的答案，表扬一下哈利波特同学。等我投到屏幕上，大家一起学习一下。”老师边捣鼓投影边说“哈利同学，老师很好奇你是如何写出两种字迹的？”  
哈利一脸懵逼。他昨天晚上明明做的很敷衍好吗？  
直到他看到屏幕上放大的作业册。  
大部分答案都被改过，漂亮的花体洋洋洒洒铺满了纸面。  
哈利只觉得脑中一片空白，甚至有些恶心反胃。因为这字迹他再熟悉不过。  
是属于混血王子的笔迹！  
伪装的平静被尖锐的恐惧刺破，  
他看到了右下角小小的一行  
——Why did you burn my book?

7.

“西比尔·特里劳妮，占卜老师？”哈利重复着罗恩的话，“你觉得能有用吗？”  
“死马当活马医吧，不然你还有更好地办法？”罗恩白了他一眼，他这个室友真是作死小能手。  
他们来到一间古怪的办公室，实际上，这根本不是办公室，倒像是阁楼和老式茶馆的混合物。最显眼的是中间的圆形小桌子，和它周围覆着印度印花布的扶手椅和鼓鼓囊囊的小坐垫。每样东西都由暗淡的猩红色光线照亮着；窗帘都拉拢了，许多灯上都披有深红色的灯罩。墙壁周边都是架子，架子上放满了布满灰尘的羽饰、蜡烛头、破旧扑克牌、无数银色的水晶球和一大堆茶具。  
“老师您好，我……”  
西比尔老师通过厚厚的镜片看了他们一眼，打断了哈利的话：“嘘，请坐，先喝杯茶。”  
哈利觉得这个老师不靠谱，甚至有点疯疯癫癫的感觉。  
她拿了四个茶杯放到桌子上，倒了三碗茶。  
“想想让你困惑的事。”  
罗恩注意到了什么，他有些颤抖的放下了茶杯；而他的舍友则沉浸在茶香中。  
西比尔老师看着哈利杯底的茶叶末用嘶哑的声音缓缓地吐出了三个数字：“six-zero-two”  
仿佛是到臌胀到极限的气球终于承受不住压力“嘭”的炸开，长久积压的恐惧与委屈猛地爆发出来。  
哈利哭了。  
空气忽然冷了几度。  
西比尔老师神经质的埋怨了两句，哈利模模糊糊的听到“你自己”，“活该”这两个词。  
对啊，如果自己不拿回那本书，就不会看到那个人影；如果不说什么想见他，那个人影怕也不会注意他；如果不烧掉那本书，也不会……可是他已经干了，“老师……我该怎么办？”  
罗恩一直关注着这个古怪的老师，直觉告诉他：她一定知道些什么。果不其然，刚才他明明听到西比尔老师说的是：“明明是你自己吓哭他的，活该！”  
操，她在跟谁说话！  
他整个人都不好了好吗？  
猩红暗沉的房间仿佛吞噬生命的血色深渊。  
当你凝望深渊的时候，深渊也在凝望着你。  
哈利，再见，我一点也不想凝望深渊。“老师，我忽然想起还有点事，我先走了。”  
罗恩很不厚道了溜了而哈利还在指望西比尔老师想出什么办法。  
“他似乎没想要你的命。”她停顿了一下“鬼魂存在的时间不会太长，过段时间就消散了。”  
前半句话是刚刚她占卜时嘶哑的嗓音，后半句是正常女子的声音。  
西比尔老师的状态又有些奇怪了。但是哈利也只能相信她了：“谢谢老师，我先走了。”  
西比尔把剩下的那个空茶杯倒满了，“Severus, you’re scaring him.”  
哈利刚刚坐过位置上赫然坐着一个穿着黑色长袍的阴沉男子。  
“他都把我的书给我“烧”过来了，我自然得谢谢他。”伴随着他独特低沉嗓音的是他手上缓缓浮现的那本破旧的化学书。  
“一周以后？”西比尔女士用那种嘶哑的声音说道。  
“哼”不置可否。

8.

“嘿，今年的年度老师评选结果又出来了！”  
“是不是还是那几项？”  
……  
“哈利，我们也去看看！”罗恩拉着哈利挤到学校公告栏前。  
——年度最和蔼：阿不思·邓布利多  
——年度最神秘：西弗勒斯·斯内普  
——年度最毒舌：西弗勒斯·斯内普  
——年度最负责：西弗勒斯·斯内普  
——年度最古怪：西比尔·特里劳妮  
……  
“这个老师居然自己占了三项，这是谁啊？”罗恩有些迷茫。  
“斯内普教授啊，神龙见首不见尾，你要知道还能称得上神秘？”旁边的一个漂亮学姐白了他一眼。  
“为什么叫他斯内普教授啊？”哈利有些好奇。  
“因为大部分老师都是副教授，他是为数不多的正教。而且大家叫习惯了嘛？”那个学姐看了看哈利，“说不定你足够幸运，下周就能见到斯教了呢？”她幸灾乐祸的笑了笑，“再幸运一点儿的话，你说不定就成了他学生呢？”  
事后，哈利回想起来，只想感叹一句“大型毒奶现场”。  
“她那是什么笑容？”哈利用胳膊肘顶了顶罗恩。  
“等等啊……”罗恩划拉着手机，缓缓地念了出来“斯教让你过的几率比他炸掉坩埚的几率还要小……操，对比来看，咱们化学老师真是人美心善。”  
“还真是。”  
哈利安安心心的过了一周，虽然对面的灯一直诡异的亮着。但是他就是感觉那东西消失了。  
又是周三的化学课，临下课的时候老师忽然说：“同学们，老师要调到别的校区去了，所以没办法再教大家化学了。”全班一片哀嚎，“不过，相信大家在斯内普教授的带领下会学的越来越好。”全班忽然陷入了诡异的宁静。

9.

自从上完化学课后，哈利再没看到对面楼道诡异的灯，也没遇到什么大型灵异事件。  
或许西比尔老师说得对，混血王子消散了。  
生活终于回归正轨。  
狗屁！  
谁能告诉他为什么新来的化学老师总是针对他？  
罗恩心想：大学老师就记着课代表的名字，上课不提问你提问谁？反面教材不牺牲你牺牲谁？这很正常好吗。  
正常吗？  
事情是这样的，在大家为斯内普先生迷人的外表感叹过之后依旧没有人想当那个所谓的化学课代表。  
笑话，不加学分还天天干活，谁爱当谁当。  
而哈利则对这个老师有莫名的熟悉与恐惧，但他敢肯定在他过去的20年短暂生命中，他没见过这个人。  
也许是舆论渲染？“害怕”来源于他的挂科率？反正他也没想当这个课代表。  
然后大家就看到讲台上那个穿着黑色衬衣的男子点击了一下屏幕上的随机点名……  
不管是干什么，“随机点名”本身就很狗好吗？就算你忿恨到咬牙切齿，也不得不接受这公平的命运。  
不过，是命运还是“人”为，估计只有斯内普先生知道了。  
在众目睽睽之下，屏幕上出现了巨大的“哈利波特”。  
真是有人欢喜有人忧，有人脑海庆祝喝小酒，有人震惊苦闷愁白了头。好吧，当然是大部分人欢喜，波特一人忧。  
然后他的苦逼奴隶生活就开始了。  
什么回回上课必被点名啊，什么“举个例子，波特先生如果蒸馏时没加沸石怎么办”啊……他都可以理解。  
BUT化学办公室为什么也要他打扫？？？实验材料也要他准备？？？  
哈利烤着玻璃管恨恨的想：“真好意思的，你怎么不让我去打扫你家。”偷偷地白了那个正在写教案的男人一眼。  
“波特先生，这个进度你觉得怎么样？”好巧不巧，斯内普教授忽然抬起头来，刚好看到哈利的还没来得及收回去的白眼。  
操，还能再巧一点儿吗……  
“眼睛不舒服？”此时斯内普教授特有的低沉嗓音中带了一丝戏谑。  
“昨晚熬了一会儿夜，”哈利说着还装模作样地打了个呵欠，“进度挺好的有一点点快。”  
小骗子。  
“注意休息啊，”男人停顿了一下似乎想起了什么，“你周四有空吗？应该是公休吧？”  
艹，您问我干嘛啊？我能说我没空吗？  
“是公休。”找我肯定没好事。  
“是这样啊，校长让我搬到教师宿舍去，老师东西有点多，所以……”  
懂了，免费苦力呗……  
“行，到时候我帮老师搬东西”哈利脸上笑嘻嘻，心里妈卖批。  
是哪位学姐说的斯教比较高冷，凸

10.  
最近哈利老做噩梦。  
梦里是一个灰蒙蒙的世界，周围人影绰绰，行色匆匆。他也在漫无目的的走着，周围充斥着孤独、陌生与恐惧，他终于忍不住想问问什么人。  
他停了下来，正在他观察四周的时候，那些“人”也忽然停了下来，齐刷刷的看着他。就像闯入狼群的鹿，狼不会第一时间发出攻击，它们在观察猎物。和他曾经感受到的那道视线一样，冰冷无机质，不同的是这些“人”眼里是满满的恶意。  
他害怕了，他想逃！他拔腿冲向“人”群的空隙，拼命的逃窜，直到他发现身边没了那些人，猛然回头发现那些东西就那么飘在他后面，黑压压的一片。刚刚的伪装也不见了，就好像是过于强大的捕食者不需要在猎物面前再隐藏什么，它们是一幅幅血淋淋的模样，为首的那个肚子被开了个大洞，内部是血液干涸的殷红色。  
他没命地跑，甚至没有发现周围的景色的变化，连身后的鬼东西停下都不知道。  
原本灰色的建筑已经渐渐远去，四周较为空旷，隔不远就有几棵树木的残骸，张牙舞爪地立在那里，就像手在黑暗中凝固的姿势。空气中弥漫着浓浓的雾，似乎越来越浓，就像陷入了一座流动的迷宫。  
他放慢速度，但已经迷失了方向。他只能向前。  
未知的恐惧和无边的孤独萦绕着他。  
渐渐地他似乎走出了迷雾，前方隐隐约约出现一个庄园，在墨绿的色调中逐渐清晰。他知道那只可能更加危险，于是准备避开，随后他看到草丛中一条条嘶鸣的巨蟒阻断了他的退路。  
在他浑浑噩噩向那座破败、恢弘又诡异的庄园迈步时，被地上的树枝绊倒了……  
猛然惊醒，回到宿舍的床上。  
哈利自然没有看到在他消失的地方出现了一个俊美邪恶的男子，“真有意思啊，”他抚摸了一下身前巨蟒的头部，“纳吉尼，我要给斯内普一个惊喜。”  
一缕绿色的光芒稍纵即逝。  
（私设里德尔和斯内普互相不对付）

11.  
“波特先生现在有空吗？你卑微的教授在学校东门等待你的帮助。”  
“我马上到！”哈利被吓醒了，操，他忘了今天要帮那个老男人搬家……  
随便收拾收拾就跑去了东门。  
然后他看到了他毕生所爱。  
初夏八九点钟的太阳照在那个穿着黑色衬衣的男人身上，平时阴郁的气质也被略有些耀眼的阳光中和，半长的头发微微卷曲配着他苍白的皮肤，竟有种奇异的病态的美。可能是不上课的缘故，他的衬衣只扣到了第三颗，多了几分随性，少了些许刻板。  
哈利只愣了两秒就记起自己的任务。  
“斯内普教授早上好，您知道你的宿舍在哪吗？”  
“应该是A栋602”  
哈利身体一僵，“A栋602！”他哆哆嗦嗦的重复了一句。  
“嗯，我拖着这两个行李箱，那个纸箱就拜托你了。”斯内普只笑了一下就转移了话题。  
哈利抱着纸箱默默地跟在斯内普教授后面，看着他卷起衣袖的苍白有力的小臂，肌肉线条优美，青蓝色的血管微微凸起。  
东门离师生宿舍挺近，不过五分钟就到了。  
“教授要不我帮您提一个？”哈利表示有些担忧这个老男人，好吧也就目测三十五六岁的样子。  
“我合理怀疑波特先生直臂提箱子的时候，它会磕到台阶。”斯内普面色平静地上下打量了他两眼。  
操，不就是说他矮吗？凸  
哈利瞪了他教授的后脑勺一眼。一分神也忘了对602的恐惧。  
直到站在门前，真真切切看到与其他教师宿舍毫无区别的防盗门时，才后知后觉有些害怕，和诡异的期待？  
“呀！斯内普回来了？”刚好遇到601的老师出门。  
“早上好啊玛丽女士。”他彬彬有礼的回复道。  
哈利正陷入对最近一两个月的灵异事件的回忆中，他企图抽丝剥茧发现些什么线索。  
却错过了最有可能指明真相的简短的问候。  
哈利打量了一下这个神秘的房间，墨绿色调的装修，有些基础的家具，没有他想象中的布满尘埃和蛛网。  
有点像他昨晚上梦里那个模模糊糊的庄园的色调。可能是心理作用，他忽然感觉有些冷，不犹打了个寒战。  
“波特先生可以把东西放下了。”  
“哦哦”哈利终于回过神来。  
“你吃早饭了吗？”斯内普先生打开了一个行李箱，清一色的黑衣服。  
“还没有。”  
“我假设波特先生可以和他卑微的教授共进早餐。”这个老男人的语气和他上课批评他的时候没什么区别。  
哈利打量了一下这个略显空荡的房间。……吃啥？  
“去外面吃还是去食堂？”他似乎看出了哈利的疑惑。  
虽然很想敲这个万恶的奴隶主一顿，但是还是食堂人多有安全感。相处了这么久，他还是对斯内普先生存着些许害怕。嗐，也没很久。  
然后他就见识到了什么叫区别待遇。  
教师食堂配的是沙发，苦逼大学生坐的是椅子；教师食堂装着中央空调，而他们只配拥有嗡嗡作响的风扇。更别说菜了，真过分  
正在哈利愤恨的插着盘子里的鸡蛋的时候，对面坐了一个须发皆白的老人：“我的朋友，好久不见啊。”  
斯内普先生点了点头没说什么。  
“校长早上好。”哈利不知怎么的忽然有些尴尬，就像大人堆里的小孩子；又像……和对象偷偷约会被家长看到的孩子。哈利被自己的想法惊到了，他绝对是今天起地太晚以至于脑子都睡傻了！  
“你好啊，孩子。”邓布利多多看了哈利一眼，若有所思。随即笑了笑，又问起了斯内普：“最近怎么样？”  
“处理了点麻烦，估计能消停一阵子。”  
之后，邓布利多校长又问了哈利几个问题，斯内普没再说话。

12.

事情似乎更加严重了。  
噩梦还在继续，哈利几乎天天在孤独和恐惧中惊醒。  
更让他崩溃的是，他开始回忆恐惧。  
这种行为更加诡异。  
周三，在他顶头上司的课上，他又陷入了发散的幻想。并非他想回忆，就像思维被迫隔离到昨夜的梦里，被掏空腹部的、挖掉眼睛的、卸掉四肢的……  
“波特先生回答一下这个问题。”  
哈利无动于衷。准确的说是没听见。  
“哈利·波特！”斯内普看了眼自己明显在走神的课代表。  
他顿了一下，目光闪硕，那孩子似乎……  
被恶灵缠上了。  
本来罗恩以为他舍友要硬气一把，要和这个老蝙蝠刚上。结果偏头一看，操，哈利在走神。  
“哈利，起来回答问题，老蝙蝠叫你呢！操操操，他过来了！！”罗恩上手推了哈利一把，好歹把人推醒。  
可怜的哈利刚回过神来就收到了斯内普教授近距离的眼神攻击。  
“波特先生今天下午来我办公室。”  
本来大家还以为今天能见识到斯教能把全校第一辩论队三辩怼闷声的口才，结果就等了句这个。  
我瓜都准备好了，你给我听这个？教授偏心吧？？！  
而斯内普注意到的是他这个小课代表眸中未消的恐惧和眼下的乌青。  
啧，别不是因为被他吓破了胆，才让这些低等恶灵趁虚而入的吧。  
嫌弃的看了哈利一眼，斯教又回到讲台。  
真是胆小。  
“……我好像要倒霉了”哈利喃喃道。  
“兄弟清醒点儿，你早就倒霉了”罗恩叹了口气，他舍友怎么这么惨。  
下午，斯内普正在批着这几个班的随堂小论文的时候，哈利敲开了办公室的门。  
斯内普教授没说话，哈利就傻站了五分钟。  
“您可以找个桌子坐下先完成你的作业。”教授终于抬眼看了一下这个人形障碍物。  
真是一群欺软怕硬的东西，到他这儿来就消停了。  
这个点儿其他老师都下班了，整栋办公楼静悄悄的。哈利最近有些讨厌学习、讨厌写作业，每当他想集中精力去做什么事儿的时候，那些可怖、血腥、阴暗的场景就会冲散他的思绪。  
可是迫于顶头上司的威严，他还是硬着头皮做起了作业。  
直到暮日西沉，天色转暗，斯内普教授打开了灯。哈利才意识到自己竟然学了这么久。  
这个老男人似乎批改完了论文，他一定不是让自己来化学办公室写作业的，“教授，您叫我来有什么事儿吗？”  
“本来想罚你抄一百遍这节课的讲义，”斯内普转到哈利身后，“现在看来，你还是先改改你的高数作业吧。”说完就在他练习册上圈出了几个题。  
您为什么……用红笔给我圈啊……  
这个老男人绝对是故意的！  
然后哈利抱着一种“一个化学老师怎么会高数，等我检查检查这几个题，要是没错就让他啪啪打脸。”然后，真香。  
在他改着高数的时候，发现他上司的魔爪又伸向了他没合上的历史作业，纠结两秒还是开口：“教授，能换成铅笔……吗？”  
被斯内普教授盯了两秒后，他如愿地看到这个男人拿起了他的铅笔。耶，庶民的胜利！  
头顶上传来斯内普教授略带讽刺语调的声音：“看来波特先生不只是在我的课上走神。”  
哈利十分怀疑化学老师真的还记得大学历史知识，他委婉的辩解了一下：“教授，老师说意义作用啥的意思对即可。”  
“哦，主要是伟大的波特先生时间和人物都写错了。”他的上司加重了句首的语气词。  
然后他的化学老师把他的作业检查了个遍……  
这他妈还是人吗？？？  
能不能给其他老师留条活路，您一个人就可以撑起整个学校了好吗？？？  
“你这样改作业，历史老师不会扣你平时分？”他的教授又开始嫌弃他的修正带……谁  
和你一样天天扣人平时分！  
操，就留了这么点儿空，我不这样改我改哪儿？  
“教授一般都直接划掉吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那教授肯定没经历过把试卷改地满满当当的情况。”  
“给一个小屁孩儿改过化学，错的不少。”  
啧，这“小屁孩儿”真惨，这是造了什么孽才能让这个老男人给改卷子。  
（谁知道你造了什么孽，  
哦，对，你把人家书给烧了）

13.

哈利被闹钟吵醒，昨晚上难得睡了个好觉。  
其实，  
不过是是他忘了那个短暂的梦罢了……  
他忘了是一个穿着黑色长袍、留着半长头发的男人把他踢出了那灰暗阴森的梦境。  
“该死的，我还得帮他打扫卫生？”哈利抓了抓头发，万恶的奴隶主！！！  
恨恨的瞪了对面的602一眼，亏他昨天晚上还很感激那个老男人把他送回宿舍，虽然这看上去像是小情侣才会干的事，但是这很好地抑制了他对黑夜的恐惧。  
然后回到宿舍的他正在发自内心的敬佩斯内普教授的博学时，手机响了“波特先生明天有空吗？”！是那个老男人！  
“我明天有选修课。”他其实根本就没有，但是斯内普找他肯定没好事儿。  
“哦，这样啊，教务系统上显示你周四没课，”他听到那个男人敲打键盘的声音，“可能是系统有问题，你说说你选修的课程号，我帮你加上。”  
操……算您狠！！！  
“哈……哈哈，我想错了，我周四没课，您找我有事吗？”  
“明天你来我家吧”  
操操操，这是正大光明地潜规则？？！！！？  
听到这话，哈利第一反应是捂手机，好像生怕什么人听到。半晌才反应过来，他为什么要捂手机，那个老男人才该这么干。  
“教……教授，这样不……好吧。”哈利感觉脸部发烫，脑海中浮现出上周四早上他见到斯内普教授的情景，在那两秒钟他甚至有些可耻的羞涩和罪恶的期待。  
手机中传来那个老男人一本正经的声音：“让你帮老师打扫卫生确实不太好，正好我明天没有事情，你可以把你的练习题之类的带来。”  
……  
谁要在公休日做练习，我是想……  
操，我想干什么？？！！？  
“好的，教授再见。”匆匆挂断了手机，哈利用被子蒙住了头，他绝对是脑壳有问题。  
哈利回过神来，磨叽了一会儿就下了楼，穿过师生宿舍之间的小径来到A栋教师宿舍。  
犹豫了一下还是拨通了通话记录第一行那个号码。  
“教授，门禁打不开”他没发现自己语气中竟有些小小的委屈。  
“稍等。”电话对面的人语气冷漠。  
这就好像是送上门出卖肉体求老师给高分的学生……这是什么鬼比喻，哈利揉了揉脸。  
斯内普打开楼宇门就看到他的小课代表这一副蠢样。好想把门关上。  
哈利注意到这个房间比他上次见的要丰富了一些，虽然还是有些阴冷。大概是客厅背光的原因？  
“先吃饭吧。”男人顺手放下了他的书包。  
餐桌上摆着两份还冒着热气的两份早饭，估计下楼之前刚做好。  
斯内普引着他去卫生间洗干净了手。东西摆放的很有条理，也没看出哪里需要打扫。  
“教授自己做的吗？”看上去卖相不错。  
“嗯，大概是单身必备技能？”老男人难得笑了一下。  
虽然只是稍稍地弯了一下嘴角，但是好像他所在的空间都明亮了。就好像一团火。地狱里的一团火。透着些莫名的蛊惑的意味。  
哈利机械地切开煎蛋。就在刚才，毫无缘由的，他的心脏就那么漏跳了一拍，就像整个世界在他四周，从他身体由内而外的翻滚，而他漂浮在半空。斯内普的笑容在外面世界旋转、翻滚并彻底分崩离析的时候抓住了他。  
饭后，哈利主动帮忙清洗盘子。  
斯内普倚在沙发上思考：他不过随便编了个借口，哪里有需要打扫的地方？不过是那群恶灵只有靠近他的时候才会安分点儿。  
斯内普教授是出了名的负责，他以为那个小屁孩被恶灵缠上的原因在自己。又不能直接说：你被恶灵缠上了跟着我才安全。只能出此下策。  
哈利也发现了，整个屋子干净整洁，难倒……  
思绪蔓延到脸上，本就白净的面皮染上薄红。

14.

“其他地方我都打扫了，就是那箱子书还没摆到书架上。”万恶的奴隶主指了指客厅角落里的纸箱。  
？我刚才怎么没看见那个大箱子？？？莫非是我眼瞎？？？  
哈利摇了摇头，任劳任怨地跟着斯内普把箱子拖进了书房。  
这个书架……？真不是一般的乱，和整个房间格格不入。几乎没有几本书是安安稳地立在那里的。东倒西歪，好像被人风卷残云地打乱了。  
他又看了看箱子里的书，也是乱七八糟地堆在里面，有的甚至没有合上……这实在不像教授的作风  
要不是他一直注意着这个老男人，他都以为是斯内普在刚刚弄乱了自己的书架，就是为了给他找麻烦。  
别问他为什么会一直注意他。  
斯内普在书桌前写着什么东西，而哈利认真的分辨着类别，从书架底部开始摆起。教授的书和他的人一样刻板，一样深奥。充斥着陌生的语言，符号……甚至还有一些发黄破旧的书卷？？哈利好奇的翻了一下，这……好像是某些书的初版？？？？就这么随便放在书架上？？！！暴殄天物啊。  
等等，，，这个字迹为什么这么眼熟！哈利看着页眉上有些斑驳的笔记，陷入了回忆。  
甚至连斯内普教授走到他旁边都不知道，“波特先生是够不到上面吗？”那个男人左手撑在他旁边的书架上，越过他把书放在了最高的一层。哈利看着他上司苍白的下巴忽然想起了什么，强烈的恐慌冲击着他，他甚至没有注意到他们现在略显亲密的姿势。  
“嗯嗯。”胡乱的答应了两句，哈利捡起箱子里那本《自然科学》，就在几天前他看到这个老男人读过这本书。貌似随意的看了看书上的笔记，一……一样的字迹！？！！  
厚重的书本“咣当”一声砸到了地上。  
“教授，你说两个人的字会不会一样。”哈利语调飘忽。  
啧，小屁孩观察地挺仔细。  
“一样应该不可能，就算是练一样的字体，也会有不一样的地方。”斯内普弯腰捡起那本书，隐了面上的表情。  
对啊，真是荒唐，这个人就活生生地在他面前，而那个混血王子早就消散了。愧疚了两秒，自己是真的被吓怕了。切，也不怪他，都怪这个老男人恰好住在602嘛。  
极端情绪过后是极大的放松，就像劫后余生的小动物终于可以松口气时露出自己柔软的腹部。  
“教授为什么会的这么多？这些书你都能读的懂吗？”哈利看到这个老男人在调整书籍的顺序。  
“或许你和我一样大的时候也能学会很多吧，虽然我对波特先生不抱很大期望。”  
“……”有这样说自己学生的吗？

15.

中午被他上司拖出去吃了顿饭。他如愿敲了这个老男人一顿。  
然后，有谁能告诉他，为什么同样都是金属刀叉，他吃起来像恶犬扑食，而对面的男人处处透出斯文优雅。  
这是一种从内向外透出的气质，是沉淀多年形成的涵养的外在体现。好像他就应该在这种地方，这种富丽堂皇、金光闪闪的地方。  
不对，似乎有哪里不对，他的优雅中透着孤独，像是习惯了华丽又昏暗的古堡，而哈利只能从小小的窗户中窥得神秘。  
“我假设波特先生知道您卑微的教授不会替你吃饭。”  
……只要教授不张嘴，他就是艺术品。  
哈利翻了个白眼，继续扒拉饭。  
回到宿舍的时候大概一点了，斯内普问他：“你睡午觉吗？”哈利表示自己年轻有活力，不需要睡午觉。  
“那你年迈的教授去睡觉了。你自便。”  
？？？您把您可怜的课代表丢在卧室外面真的好吗  
玩了会儿手机，哈利不情愿地摸出高数课本，真的是有些人自己秃头不说还要拉着别人一起秃头；斯内普教授就不一样了，他只会让别人秃头。  
问候了一下这群该死的数学家们和那个该死的老男人。哈利开始补习自己漏洞百出的高数。  
这种日子一直持续到盛夏时节。课程日下午被叫到办公室去抄那一百遍讲义，虽然每次都是在那里写作业（还要被那个老男人批的狗血临头）；公休被以各种理由叫到对面的602干苦力（还是写作业）。双管齐下，效果显著，随堂测验回回第一。  
“兄弟你行啊，怎么做到的？”罗恩戳了戳哈利。  
“哦，你天天被老蝙蝠批的话，你也是第一。”哈利表示他一点儿也不开心。  
“嗐，算了算了，第一有什么好的，”罗恩摆了摆手，“啧，你还别说，斯教真好使哈，我看你上个月门门课走神的状态，觉得你离挂科不远了，没想到，啧”  
哈利听他阴阳怪气的，就很想锤他。确实，他也发现了，在和斯内普先生共处的时候，他会感到前所未有的心安与平静。  
“对了，你可是因为斯教缺了好几次公休的足球训练了。”  
什么叫因为斯教？我那是为了学习。  
“我不是让你请假说我腿疼吗？”  
“哦，谁叫你发语音啊。现在小天狼星不仅知道他最心爱的前锋骗他，还知道你是因为斯内普教授翘了他的训练，好几次，”罗恩有些幸灾乐祸，“你知道的，他俩关系貌似不怎么样。”  
……  
“我掐死你的话，前锋中锋就可以一起换人了。”哈利冲着罗恩狰狞一笑。  
罗恩见状不妙拔腿就跑。  
两个人一顿打闹回了宿舍。  
“罗恩，你有没有遇到这种情况，就是他老找各种借口和你见面，不停地找你麻烦，但是你没感到生气，反而，有点喜欢这种状态，你和他相处的时候会感到平静，你会因为他偶尔流露出的笑容感到惊艳，为他不时展现的博学而敬佩……”  
“stop！我可以很负责的告诉你，你八成是喜欢上他了，我和赫敏……”罗恩忽然停下了对他和赫敏的罗曼史的讲述，“你说“他”？”  
他想起最近哈利天天跟他叨逼叨叨逼叨的都是斯内普教授，“你知道吗，斯内普教授应该是见过的最牛逼的人！”“操，那个老男人拿快递居然也要让我跑腿？？！？”……就像一只不停旋转的小陀螺，西弗勒斯·斯内普就是那根轴。  
“……你不会是说的斯内普吧……”罗恩表示他受到了惊吓。  
“Maybe”  
“！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”罗恩瞪圆了眼睛，“兄弟好自为之，我需要静静。”  
罗恩发现，打那以后，哈利波特就和开了窍一样，越发的……活不明白了。就天天往化学办公室跑啊，你说说那个老蝙蝠哪里吸引人了？就跟白菜倒贴着往猪那边跑一样，他那个心酸啊，劝了几次也劝不听，哈利波特你真棒，爷就没见过你这么牛逼的人。  
算了算了，恋爱自由  
个屁。

16.

斯内普也发现这小屁孩也有点不正常，有些过于殷勤了。  
“教授这周四下午有没有空啊？”那个男孩用那双布灵布灵的绿眼睛就那么望着他，眼神中充满希冀。  
“周四下午有个研讨会。”斯内普先生还是惯有的低沉语调。  
“哦，周四下午是我们和经院足球杯的决赛，本来还想叫你去看看的。”那双充斥着生机的眼睛现在盈满委屈？  
“嗯”那个老男人敷衍的回答了一下，连笔都没停。  
Tui，你叫我去你宿舍，我哪次没去！我就让你看个足球，你还不来！拜拜了您嘞。  
斯内普捏了捏鼻梁，今天这孩子走得倒是挺早。不过也好，到省得他陪他一块加班。

17.

周四下午，哈利在做准备运动，眼睛还时不时地往观众席上瞟。  
罗恩上来就是一脚，“别看了，你家教授不会来的，你能比研讨会重要？”恨铁不成钢的语气差点没把他戳个对穿。  
“大爷，您能小点声儿吗？”  
“哼，不识好歹。”  
好吧，他确实不比研讨会重要。嗐，原本教授就不可能来，别说还和那什么屁研讨会撞了，更没戏。  
上半场数院前锋发挥失常，数经比分0：1  
中场休息时间，“哈利波特，你什么情况啊？临盆一脚愣是没进？”罗恩人都要炸了。  
哈利看了看数院这边的观众席没说话。明知道男人不会来了，还在期待什么？  
下半场开场两分钟不到哈利就犯了规，被裁判员黄牌警告了一次，仰头叹了口气，刚好看到经院观众席上那格格不入的一身黑衣。而斯内普也刚好看着这个充满活力的耀眼生命，虽然红黄两色的球服比较碍眼。  
下半场数院前锋疯狂输出，总比分2:1数院夺冠。哈利被众人抛向天空时，感到无比幸福，就在刚刚，他第二次进球之后，他看到斯内普先生笑了，是那种微微翘起嘴、有些得意地笑容。哈利眯了眯眼感受着夏日午后透过眼皮缝隙的阳光，值了这辈子值了。

18.

“快看看学校官网的报道，把你夸上天了。”罗恩锤了哈利一下。  
“我看看啊，文笔不错，就是写的有点夸张。”  
然后哈利发现了一个奇妙的“论坛区”，以前貌似没注意过，“这什么区？”说着就点开了。  
“操！”  
“操！”  
两人同时“操”出声。最热的一条是“扒一扒化学老师和小课代表的风花雪月”帖子里不仅有图片还有完全不符合实际的文字说明，连昨天斯内普先生去球场也被拍了。更狗血的还有什么“高冷斯教的小娇妻”、“化学办公室的秘密”……  
激动的心颤抖的手，哆嗦着点开了一个看上去最纯洁的帖子——“你们要的火箭”。  
“斯内普先生搂着小课代表的背部，一只手在臀瓣上揉捏了几下，挤了些润滑剂在手上，十分耐心的按压着穴口，缓缓地将食指捅了进去，“哈利，放松一点”斯内普先生本就低沉的嗓音……”  
哈利迅速关上了浏览器，可是脑子里还在回放，甚至都有了画面  
语言之露骨，描写之细腻，动作之激烈……热度直冲脑门，哈利的面部一点点涨红。  
罗恩尴尬地咳嗽了一下，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“你……加油……”

19.

那种朦朦胧胧的感觉被戳破了，盛满模糊情愫的水气球嘭的炸开，液体飞溅。  
哈利躲了斯内普教授几天，罗恩刚刚有点儿欣慰，却发现这不过是向更高处冲刺之前的蓄力。  
“下周六就是足球杯的闭幕舞会了，趁你风头正盛赶紧去找个舞伴。”罗恩和赫敏通完电话后对他说。  
“话说这次是什么主题？”哈利脑子里想着某个绝不可能参加这种活动的老男人。  
“大概是化装舞会，不过好像也不强求，带个面具也行吧。”罗恩翻出公告把手机递给哈利。  
——活动范围：全体师生  
下午哈利又摸去了化学办公室，斯内普教授连一个眼神都没分给他，“波特先生有事吗？”  
呸，没事就不能来吗，几天不来就想赶他走，渣男。  
“我就是来看看教授有什么需要帮忙的地方。”  
斯内普合上笔帽，“那你把那瓶硫酸稀释一下吧。”  
？自己还真是上赶着找活儿干……话说这不是一瓶这是一桶好吗？？？  
腹诽了一通，哈利找了器材就准备开始。  
护目镜之类的防护措施也不戴，他真的不能指望粗心莽撞的波特先生干点活。“算了，你学你的习吧。”  
哈利学了没一会儿，就搬着凳子挪到了斯内普办公桌旁边。  
“教授，那个……周六晚上有个舞会，嗯……就是……”哈利忽然觉得到嘴的话就这么卡在了嗓子眼儿。  
“嗯？”斯内普看着这个近在咫尺的小屁孩，不知道他知道自己是谁之后，还会不会靠的这么近。  
“……教授能不能做我的舞伴。”说完这话哈利就低下了头，操，根本不应该这么问，至少应该换一个不那么好拒绝的问法。虽然结果都一样。  
斯内普看着旁边这个每天都在危险的边缘反复横跳的绿眼睛小鹿，缓缓开口：“波特先生，您才疏学浅的教授不会跳女步。”  
之后他就看到那个原本垂头丧气的小鹿腾地抬起了头，“教授同意了！”  
哈利听到自己说：“我可以学！”语气坚定，表情自信地想让接下来苦练女步的哈利穿回去把自己锤死。


End file.
